


Ливень и тушь

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drawing, Established Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Что могло случиться с человеком, который каждый день приходит на озеро и рисует его тушью, разговаривая с невидимым собеседником?





	

День выдался на удивление пасмурным: сизые тучи низко висели и, казалось, задевали верхушки деревьев. Накрапывал мелкий, неприятный дождь, заставляя немногочисленных прохожих морщиться от падающей на их кожу прохлады. В парке было пусто, тем более в задней его части, самой далёкой от входа. Там не было ни спасительных лавчонок с сувенирами и едой, где можно хотя бы немного обсохнуть, ни достопримечательностей, ради которых можно терпеть дождь, ни тем более хоть какого-то транспорта, чтобы можно было быстро добраться до выхода.

Зато там было озеро.

Немногие горожане знали о нём, ещё меньшее их количество приходило сюда. Озеро было затеряно среди заброшенных зданий и быстро растущих лесов, сосновых и дубовых. Когда-то давно, по-видимому, оно было довольно популярно: тут и там попадались пристани для ходивших здесь лодочек, старая реклама клочьями свисала со стендов, а немногие оставшиеся продавцы всё больше зевали и маялись от скуки. Посетителями этого богом забытого места были в основном парочки и заблудившиеся; но и те, и другие в такую погоду предпочитали отсиживаться дома. Даже продавцы, предвидя это, остались дома. Но всё же озеро не осталось одно посреди огромного парка: у него был друг.

У этой части парка не было завсегдатаев, да и откуда им было быть; но всё же будь они, ни один не смог бы вспомнить дня, когда на озеро не приходил человек. Мало кто мог вспомнить его внешность: непримечательные, каштаново-сизые длинные волосы, глубоко сидящие глаза серовато-скучного цвета и постоянная папка бумаг и пакетик в руках. Раньше продавцы считали его офисным работником, которому проще срезать через парк, чем обходить его, но это было совсем не так.

Каждый день этот человек садился на пристань и раскручивал баночку туши в очередной попытке нарисовать озеро.

Никто не знал, как его зовут, сколько ему лет и уж тем более - зачем ему каждый день рисовать обычное озеро, кляксой поставленное в задней части большого городского парка, когда - все знали абсолютно точно - есть гораздо более красивые пруды и озёра даже в пределах их города.

Тем не менее, и в этот тоскливый сумрачный день художник пришёл и, осторожно прислонив зонтик к ограде пристани и прижав его спиной, приготовил очередную кипу бумаг.

\- Знаешь, - без предисловий обращается он к кому-то, аккуратно окуная перо в тушь, - вот ты мог бы представить себе мир без грусти? Чтобы были живы и здоровы ненависть там, любовь, радость, гнев... но грусти не было. Совсем. Не существовало бы никогда. Как думаешь, что бы тогда чувствовали люди вот в такие дни?

Дождь постепенно усиливается, и вместо прохладной мороси на зонт из прозрачного материала падают уже откровенно холодные капли, и художник вжимается в ограду, подтянув к себе ноги. В такие моменты он кажется совсем ребёнком, и невольно ожидаешь от него, что он сейчас отложит листы и перо и обхватит ноги руками, дав дрожи и постукиванию зубов вылиться наружу.

В такие моменты кажется, что ему нужны чьи-то объятия. Молчание и объятия.

_...Выкрашенные в пепельно-жёлтый цвет стены заставляют нервно поёжиться: они будто бы глазеют на тебя, при этом сохраняя отстранённое равнодушие._  
Он с самого детства не любил пепельно-жёлтый.  
\- Маргарет... - он замялся и протянул девушке, стоящей перед ним в красивых, новеньких джинсах и яркой, привлекающей взгляд футболке, скромный букет маргариток, собранных им самолично. - Я... я очень рад тебя увидеть.  
\- И я тебя... - девушка без особого интереса принимает цветы и вдруг замечает небольшой листик бумаги, заткнутый за ленточку. Быстро выхватывает его, разворачивает, думая, что это очередная записка, и он только краснеет и сжимается ещё больше.  
Почему эти пепельно-жёлтые стены не могут отвернуться?  
\- Что это? - искренне удивилась девушка.  
\- Я... Я хотел тебя порадовать... И нарисовал твой портрет, - он зарделся ещё больше. - К-как тебе?..  
\- Ну-у... - девушка вгляделась повнимательнее. - У меня нос не такой прямой, и глаза слишком близко сидят.  
Почему она просто не может сказать "спасибо"?  
\- Ничего, уверена, однажды у тебя получится! - девушка дежурно улыбается ему, разворачивается и уходит, а пепельно-жёлтые стены смотрят на него и будто бы смеются... 

Художник потягивается, и на руки ему попадают большие, сверкающие капли влаги, а он от чего-то улыбается и смеётся, хотя в глазах у него есть и нечто другое.

\- Я вот думаю, - продолжает он после этой короткой паузы, - что большая часть бы злилась. "Как так, дождь, он же такой тоскливый!" - вопили бы они, и автобусы тогда переполнены были бы алыми от ярости лицами, - человек снова смеётся и проводит на листе первую линию: неровный горизонт. Он быстрыми взмахами пера набрасывает деревья, окружающие воду, и эти линии кажутся толстыми и жёсткими.

Облака спускаются ещё ниже, а на земле постепенно начинает образовываться туманная дымка от непрерывно падающих капель, но художника это приводит только в дикий восторг, и он, пылая глазами, поднимает глаза к невидимому собеседнику:

\- Я ещё ни разу не пытался нарисовать дымку! - он вновь утыкается в лист, но теперь не замолкает, то и дел поднимая глаза на натуру. - Наверное, мир без грусти выглядел бы довольно странно. Вроде как всем пришлось бы искать свою замену на неё, и тогда было бы гораздо сложнее. Хотя и сейчас не очень просто. Вот тот же дождь: он вроде как всех вгоняет в тоску, но есть люди, которым он безмерно нравится. А в моём случае у некоторых он вызывал бы гнев, у некоторых - веселье, а некоторые испытывали бы отрешённость. Но зато как легко бы стало определять натуру человека! Вот последи за ним во время дождя - всё и узнаешь.

Он, не замечая того, выдвигает ноги за спасительную зону зонтика, и дождь жадно набрасывается на сухую добычу, атакуя её почти непрерывными струями воды, но художник будто не чувствует этого, поглощенным самим процессом рисования. Ноги его быстро промокают насквозь, а когда он наконец чувствует это, то лишь одаривает их пренебрежительным взглядом: какой смысл затягивать их под зонт, если они уже вымокли? - и вновь окунает уже почерневшее от туши перо в маленькую баночку.

Он кажется фанатичным сумасшедшим, по которому плачет психбольница, но, тем не менее, он не отталкивает, но манит к себе, и, будь рядом хоть один прохожий, он бы не удержался и подошёл бы к художнику, чтобы сквозь зонтик посмотреть, что же он там рисует.

А он искренне не понимал, зачем подходить вот так - мимоходом, подавляя любопытство, а не сесть рядом с ним и не посмотреть, как он рисует, раз уж так интересно. Просто-напросто не понимал.

_...Слушай, - он тянет друга за рукав и смотрит прямо в глаза, - пошли сегодня в кино? Там фильм новый идёт, давно сходить хочу..._  
\- Не-а, прости, не могу, - не отрываясь от приставки, рыкнул парень, - Я сегодня работаю. Пусть и на полставки, но...  
\- А почему ты не можешь один раз туда не пойти? Тебе ж не хочется, - он кладет голову на плечо другу, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее на маленьком экране, но парень грубо скинул его, метнув удивлённый взгляд:  
\- Ты что, гей, что ли?  
\- Дык тебе же приятно... - он встал в тупик.  
\- И что? Я не гей, ты не гей, к чему тогда все эти нежности? - приставка ярко сверкала глазом-экраном, и он бросал на неё подозрительные взгляды, пытаясь понять, злится ли друг на неё или на него. - Да и погодка та ещё...  
\- Почему? В дождь лучше всего в кино ходить.  
\- Извини, но мне надо работать! - рявкнул друг и резко выключил приставку на траурной ноте проигранной миссии.  
Зачем злиться на него из-за того, что он не понимает, зачем надо делать то, что не хочется, и избегать того, что приятно? 

Забываясь, художник грызёт перо, оставляя на пластмассе борозды, а затем, обнаружив их, стыдливо краснеет и трёт ледяными пальцами щёку, пытаясь согреться. Ёжится, сжимается в клубок, но с места не встаёт - озеро только-только обретало очертания, а ведь ещё предстояло придумать, как нарисовать влажную дымку, такую плотную и одновременно прозрачную.

У него не было часов с собой, а небо было заволочено сизыми тучами, поэтому он не знал, сколько времени сидел так и рисовал, да и неважно ему это было. Так он мог представить себе, что нарисовал это за минуты, а мог - что сидел тут часами, а то и сутками, вырисовывая каждую деталь, от усердия высунув кончик языка.

Волосы тоже намокли, пусть он и сидел под зонтом, и сейчас свисали влажными червяками, капая на одежду. Каким-то образом художник чувствовал, когда капля срывалась именно на его творение, и успевал убрать лист бумаги до того, как шальная вода всё испортит.

\- Или вот, например, люди, - озвучивая вслух обрывки своих мыслей, заговорил вдруг он, заведя прядку за ухо. - Люди в большинстве своём - не такие уж плохие создания. Вроде как. Честно говоря, я никогда толком с ними и не был знаком. Они все как-то шли мимо... Ну, как шли. Не в буквальном, конечно, смысле, хотя многие и в буквальном. Просто... те же родители. Я с ними полжизни прожил, но ведь мало что о них знаю. Например, какие лампочки больше любил отец: синевато-холодные или жёлто-тёплые? А мама - она любила, когда книги стоят все ровненько или когда чуть наклонены? Ни разу у них не спрашивал, а теперь как-то неудобно уже. А в итоге - я так мало о них знаю!

Художник вздохнул и вдруг понял, что ритмичное постукивание по зонту прекратилось, и поднял голову, чтобы понять, вернулась ли морозная морось или скоро и вправду облачность исчезнет. 

Жаль, конечно, немного было: он всегда любил дожди и облака. Они скрывали от него время, лишали его общества людей, которых он не знал и толком знать не мог. Он и себя ведь не знал.

Дождь и вправду кончился, но тучи продолжали лежать на вершинах деревьев, лениво расползаясь по небу. Художник помотал головой, отряхивая волосы от лишней воды, и ненадолго отложил лист бумаги с почти законченным рисунком. Даже невооружённым глазом было видно, что он настоящий мастер. Человек усилием закрыл зонт и положил его на пакет с запасными перьями и баночками туши, а затем, оттолкнувшись от ограды, встал на ноги. Ему надо было размяться, хотя бы чуть-чуть.

Человек опёрся о решётку и улыбаясь посмотрел вниз, на воду, в которой плавали упавшие листья. Дубовые, иногда берёзовые, они покачивались от небольших волн, вызванных ливнем, но неожиданно художник увидел то, чего быть там не могло: рыжеватый кленовый лист.

Но ведь тут не росли клены!

Он почти бегом выбежал с пристани и устремился в лес, беспорядочно что-то ища. Найдя, он так же быстро ринулся обратно: вылавливать длинной веткой это чудо из воды, будто ценнейший подарок от любимой.

А может, и подарок. Может, и от любимой.

Художник будто позабыл о недоделанном творении, о зонте, вода с которого натекала в пакет и даже баночку с тушью, забыл он и о своей недавней речи: перед его глазами был только кленовый листик. Выловив его наконец, он радостно вздохнул и прижал его, мокрого и одинокого, к сердцу, будто понимая его страдания. В его исполнении это казалось чем-то естественным и понятным, хотя на самом деле вряд ли кто вообще заметил бы лист, не говоря уж о таком сочувствии.

Затем он, вспомнив о брошенном занятии, быстро вернулся и размашистыми росчерками довёл картину до совершенства. Вновь встал и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на воду.

\- Знаешь... Что бы я без тебя делал. Мне ж и поговорить, кроме тебя, не с кем. Так что... - художник вдруг пристыженно опустил глаза. - Извини, в этот раз я не смогу послушать и твою историю... Но в следующий раз обязательно! А пока - вот, держи.

И он выбросил лист с маленьким шедевром в воду.

Озеро было радо принять подарок друга. Подарок в обмен на подарок.

Озеро было довольно видеть улыбку друга и слушать его истории. У озера-то ведь тоже друзей нет.

Озеру казалось, что оно любит этого художника, и, наверное, озеро было право.


End file.
